Episode 3-76
Summary As the monster looms over them, Ran yells towards Yuta that he does not think this thing is friendly. A rock hovering near the monster is hit by a transcendental, and Ran turns to Leez, asking her why the attack went wild. Leez drops the Sword of Return, causing Ran to ask why she put it aside. Leez replies that it is useless against this foe, and adds that the Tarakas prioritize attacking her, so he should grab Yuta and run ahead, and she will catch up. Ran suggests that they fight together, but Leez insists that it will put Yuta in danger. She casts hoti kubera. Ran tries to persuade Yuta to do something, but he tells him to listen to Leez and avoid fighting. Ran questions how Leez can fend off enemies like this on her own, and Yuta replies that it is too strong for them to avoid, so their only option is for Leez to draw its attention away from them. With both hoti kubera and her bracelet active, Leez runs up several hovering boulders while facing the monster. In a flashback from three years ago, Vayu and Leez face a Taraka monster. Vayu notes that thankfully it lacks eyes, but it has a strange ability that distorts the path of transcendental attacks, allowing it to dodge them. Leez drops her sword and proposes that they attack in a manner that cannot be distorted. She runs up a tentacle, powers up her fist, and punches the monster in the face, creating a beam of energy that pierces its head. In exposition, Leez explains that even though she had a powerful sword, she also trained to fight using other techniques; since chaos can cause unexpected setbacks, she had no choice but to think of two or three additional ways to fight in any situation. Leez causes the monster's head to be crushed between several large boulders. As Yuta holds Leez the cat(?), he yells at Ran to get his head together. Ran wonders what really happened during those seven years, because he would believe it even if someone said it was the God of Earth (? wait for Webtoons translation to clarify this). Ran again argues that since it looks like Leez is beating it, would it not be better to fight together? Ran turns around when he hears a crashing sound, and sees Leez's arm—with the bracelet turned off— protruding from rocks being held by the monster. Ran nervously says that they need to save her, but Yuta yells at him to go like Leez asked, because if things go wrong, her efforts will be for nothing. He insists that she will survive regardless, but Ran yells that he is like all the others who think that it is okay for Leez to be bait and just die because she will come back to life. Yuta thinks for a moment before relenting, telling Ran to return and help Leez. As Ran runs back, Yuta begins to shake, realizing that his mother has just now become involved. Ran thinks to himself that he is not simply being reckless, because he now has something that he can use... In a flashback before the team's departure, Laila tells Leez and Ran that Brilith is giving them her weapon, a red dagger. She explains that even though the Temple of Destruction, near Atera, is now in ruins, the dagger had once been passed down among the priests of Destruction. Any living being, no matter what it is, that is pierced by it will be stopped for a while. Laila adds that it has two flaws, however: First, it cannot be thrown, but must be held when stabbing the target for it to work; second, it can only be used once every three days. Leez suggests that it be treated as a one-time use item, in that case, and Laila adds that it should only be used when absolutely necessary. Ran decides that now is the time they need to use the dagger. He thinks to himself that the large monster will not notice if he stabs it in one of the smaller tentacles, and prepares to strike. However, Ran's right arm is quickly severed and the monster faces him with a vortex of pointed teeth. A tentacle grabs him and wraps itself around him, and the mouth opens wide. Out of nowhere, Maruna, in sura form, descends on the monster and attacks. Currygom's comment If Brilith had succeeded in stabbing Sagara with the dagger in Season 1, how would things have been different? Afterword Gotta get used to it. I probably mentioned earlier that the Taraka suras that appeared in early Season 3 were on the handsome(!) side. It's true. They're going to become more ... Ch...Chickie! The scarier part of this situation is that the monster doesn't die after getting pummeled. Welcome to Laila's General Store (⊙..⊙) For some reason, it looks like they're at a store haggling over the price. What's the genre of this webtoon?! It's -Romance- which nobody believes. Notes * Since the dagger comes from the old Temple of Destruction, it is most likely a god-level item created by Shiva. ** Kali created the Sword of Return in order to kill Shiva, so one fan theory suggests that Shiva created this dagger to kill Kali. References